megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aile
is a main character of Mega Man ZX, and the female counterpart of Vent. She can also use the powerful artifacts known as Biometals to defend herself and others from Mavericks. She is a tomboy that appears to be between 11–15 years old in Mega Man ZX and is 18 years old in Mega Man ZX Advent. Personality In Mega Man ZX, she seems to be more lenient towards others, excluding her foes and is a bit more compassionate than Vent. In Mega Man ZX Advent, however, her personality shifted a bit. As she got older, Aile seems to have become more professional with whomever she meets, as shown when Grey was blunt and disrespectful towards her when introducing himself. She also seems a bit more cocky compared to Vent, but she's still caring. History 10 years before Mega Man ZX, Aile went with her mother to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Aile's mother was apparently killed. Mega Man ZX Aile is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In this game, Aile fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W, to put a stop to Serpent's Project Haven, which consisted of using the fear of Cyber-elves and people by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually using them as sacrifices along with Aile's hatred to feed Model W and awaken it as the "Ultimate Mega Man". After defeating Model W and Serpent, Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in her veins, which disturbs Aile. As Slither, Inc. begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile, still troubled by Serpent's words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. Mega Man ZX Advent In the second game, Aile returns in Grey's story. She is 18 years old,Rockman ZX Series Official Blog wears her jacket open with the addition of an emblem and has her longer hair tied up. She still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model Ws to end the Game of Destiny. Vent and Aile also appear together in an image when the player receives the "Chosen Ones" cipher when Aeolus is defeated, revealing that Master Albert, using his government position, made sure that select individuals who reported to Legion were infused with his DNA. Aile appears in person while inside the Quarry, where she ends up fighting the Mega Man Model A Chosen One, Grey due to a misunderstanding of intentions with Model W (both think the other was trying to retrieve it instead of both wanting to destroy it). As a consequence of the fight and her remaining afterwards, Aile also ends up exposed to the fifth cipher being unlocked inside Model A alongside Grey. Gallery ModelX_aile.jpg|Aile using Model X. ModelZX_aile.jpg|Aile using Model ZX. ZX_end_aile.jpg|Aile's ending in ZX. ChosenOnes.jpg|Vent and Aile as seen in Aeolus' cipher. AileGiroExpress.jpg|Aile at the Giro Express. ZXPandora.jpg|Aile fighting Pandora. ZXBuster.jpg|Aile using the ZX Buster. ZX_Aile.png|Aile in Mega Man ZX. AileModelLX.png|Aile using Model L. AileModelPX.png|Aile using Model P. ZX_aile_conceptart.jpg|Aile's concept art. AileX_conceptart.jpg|Aile's Model X concept art. ZXAAileConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man ZX Advent. ZXAAile1.png|Aile (Model ZX) in Mega Man ZX Advent. ZXAAile2.png|Aile in Mega Man ZX Advent. Etymology *Aile means "Wing" in French. **Aile is also Turkish for "family". Trivia *Her appearance in outfit, hair and eye color (except for hairstyle) are identical to Vent, almost making them look like twins. But there is no proof whatsoever of what their relation actually is. *Interestingly, based on ciphers from ZXA, it may indicate that both stories are really just the same storyline with similar details, except the character(s) picked may just be what happened if one instead of the other became the Biomatch (not to mention in one commercial for ZX, both Vent and Aile actually appear and work together). *After rescuing the Guardians and citizens from Area G in Mega Man ZX as Aile, the player may go to the room at the right end of the Guardian Base to change her outfit to an alternate color. The player can also do this in the city from the start in easy mode, or after a quest in normal and hard modes. *Aile can crawl faster than Vent, but also gets knocked back further than him when hit by an enemy. *Cover art for the ZX soundtrack shows Aile wearing headphones and listening to music, using Biometal Model X as the CD player. *Excluding spin-offs, Aile is the first playable female protagonist in the entire Mega Man franchise. **She is not, however, the first female playable character in the series. That role belongs to Roll and Kalinka in RockBoard. **Also, the first female playable characters in a main series sidescroller title are Alia, Layer and Pallette, from Mega Man X8. However, being secret unlockable characters, they do not qualify as protagonists. *In the original Mega Man ZX both Aile and Vent are voiced by the same voice actress: Sanae Kobayashi. *Aile, despite being female, is never referred to as "Mega Woman." The reason for this is that the ones who possess Biometals are simply dubbed "Mega Man" regardless of gender. *Aile has seven color swaps when she talks to Luca. Though she will be in default during dialogue and status mugshots. These include: **Yellow shoes and jacket with dark red hair. **Teal shoes and jacket with pink hair. **Pink shoes and jacket with blonde hair. **Silver shoes and jacket with chestnut hair. **Pink shoes and jacket with brown hair. **Purple shoes and jacket with red hair. **Green shoes and jacket with orange hair. *Unlike Vent, it is never made explicit whether Purprill the Mandroid was the Maverick responsible for her parents death, although she implies it was indeed the case when she yells at Purprill "I'm the one with the memories here. You get out of my park!" References es:Aile Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females